


The Return

by iruka92



Category: You're my Loveprize in Viewfinder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruka92/pseuds/iruka92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

Japan.

 

Vibrant light carpeting the streets, the drunkards loitering around Shinjuku swaying sloppily, the women at the red light district fiddling with their short skirts eyeing potential customers and the sight of delinquents making a ruckus have never felt this good.

 

 _“I’m home,”_

 

Takaba Akihito smiled inwardly hearing the chatter in his native language after being away for so long. His backpack was left in the living room after his arrival. He notified his parents but he did not do the same for his best friends. He had not walked around the streets alone for so long. It has always been a wild goose chase for four years.

Akihito stopped for a bowl of ramen at his favourite stall and continued on strolling down the streets with his camera in hand. The night time roars.

His eyes twinkled at the sight of limousines speeding down the street.

 

A ghost of a smile went by his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to continue this for NaNoWriMo if the muse decides to work with me.


End file.
